


Beers Buffing Boys

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dick Growth, M/M, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Jaune, Sun and Mercury have some beers that have a major effect on them and their bodies.





	Beers Buffing Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by clary1925 over on fanfiction.net, so yeah, all their idea, not mine

As Sun came into the apartment, bag of groceries in one hand, a smaller bag held by his monkey’s tail and box of weird looking beer under his other arm, he found his fiancés, Jaune and Mercury, playing the same fighting game as they were when he left. By the looks of it, Jaune had just won a match, but Mercury wasn’t being a sore loser about it.

“Hey, handsome nerds, I’m back!” Sun called out as he put the beer on the bench and started putting the groceries away. His fiancés hopped up from the couch and helped him put everything away, before the box of beer caught Mercury’s eye.

“Hey, what’s this?” Mercury asked, spinning the box around trying to find a name on it. All he managed to find was a logo of a very muscular cartoon man, and that wasn’t telling him much. The six bottles didn’t have much to work with either.

“Oh yeah, that beer we normally get was sold out and this looked cool. Plus, it was cheap,” Sun explained. There was a pause as the three of them examined the box a little more.

“Eh, might as well try it. I mean, I’ll give anything a go,” Jaune said with a shrug as he picked up the box and brought it over to the little table in front of the couch the boys were sitting on while they were playing their game.

“Hey, I’ve drunk some pretty shitty beer in my life, I’m just happy if it’s drinkable,” Mercury said as he pulled a beer from the box and popped it open. Jaune and Sun followed shortly after and the three of them were slowly working through their beers while they gamed.

After about half an hour or so of drinking and gaming, they had finished their bottles and were most of the way through their second bottles, and the three of them were starting to look a little bit different. For Sun it was the most obvious, his open shirt did nothing to hide his increasing muscular bulk, going from well-toned and heading towards beefy, most noticeably on his torso, which was forming a strongman’s muscular gut. Jaune’s muscle growth was mostly covered up by his hoodie, with hints of extra bulk up top, while his jeans grew a little snugger as his legs grew thicker and more muscular. Meanwhile, with Mercury his growth was somewhat obvious with his tighter clothes hugging his increasing bulk, mostly top heavy, especially around his chest, but his legs joined in the bulking. One thing that was noticeable for all three of them were growth crotch bulges, as their cocks grew hard and kept on growing slowly and steadily. Jaune and Mercury were focused on their game, with a match having just finished, while Sun found his focus on them, especially Jaune when he noticed the bulge he was packing.

“You enjoying the view of these fighters, handsome?” Sun teased as he ghosted his hand over Jaune’s constrained cock, making Jaune go red as Sun went well into his personal space.

“H-handsome?” a flustered Jaune said. Mercury poked his head around Sun’s bulky form.

“Hell yeah, you’re one beautiful motherfucker,” Mercury said, more confident about this anything else he had ever said.

“I… uh… you guys are just saying that to be nice,” Jaune downplayed, but his fiancés were having none of it as they moved to both sit on his lap.

“Guess we gotta show you how hot we think you are,” Sun said as he reached for the hem of Jaune’s hoodie. Mercury followed suit and the boys lifted Jaune’s top off, leaving him shirtless and giving them some high-quality eye candy. Jaune’s normally buff body had been dramatically improved, with more muscle and some major toning on his abs making them stand out even more. But the most noticeable feature now was his pecs, big, broad and just begging for Sun and Mercury’s touch.

“Seriously, if you don’t think you’re one of the sexiest men alive, I don’t know what to tell you,” Mercury said with a smirk as he leant in to pepper Jaune with kisses all over his chest, his collarbone, his neck and his face. Sun, wandering hands aside, focused on Jaune’s luscious lips, locking lips as he kissed him deeply. Unbeknownst to the boys, who seemed like they were focused on anything but their altered bodies, they were still growing larger and more muscular by the second. Mercury’s pecs were growing broad and solid enough that they were starting to unzip his jacket for him, revealing an almost skin tight black undershirt. Sun was getting such a beefy strongman body that he probably couldn’t have done up his shirt even if he wanted to, and he definitely didn’t want to. Jaune’s bare chest continued to grow like Mercury’s, along with the rest of his body, turning him into a total hunk. And their cocks were getting so long and thick, throbbing so much that it was noticeable through their pants.

“Gah, I’m too horny to make out, we gotta fuck,” Sun growled as he squeezed his thick arms out of the sleeves of his shirt. His fiancés seemed to agree, as they were stripping themselves too, squeezing out of clothes that were probably a few sizes too small at this point, especially their underwear, which seemed like it was barely containing their massive raging erections. Freeing them was such an incredible relief, but it was only a momentary relief, as the three of them were in desperate need of sweet release. The three of them had a sort of system for their three ways that they still managed to remember, despite their minds being filled with a haze of arousal. Jaune got on his hands and knees on the couch with Sun and Mercury standing next to him.

“So, you want his ass or his mouth?” Mercury asked, eyeing up the well-chiselled muscular form in front of him.

“I’m in the mood for some ass. Gonna need his mouth to lube me up though,” Sun said as he lifted Jaune’s head up, guiding Jaune’s head towards his thick cock. Jaune’s mouth opened wide to accept it, or at least as much as Sun could fit in there, considering how huge it was. Jaune’s mouth wetted Sun’s cock enough for his liking, and brought him just that little bit closer to his eventual climax, before Sun slipped it out and moved around to Jaune’s rear. Sun slowly teased his cock into Jaune’s ass, which hugged it tightly, making every move that Sun made feel like it was trying to milk his cock dry. Mercury then took a seat in front of Jaune, guiding Jaune’s mouth on to his cock. On instinct, Jaune’s head began to bob up and down on Mercury’s cock, working on blowing Mercury’s mind, as well as his cock. Mercury’s hips began to move on their own, working his cock deeper into Jaune’s mouth as Mercury caressed Jaune’s head. With Sun thrusting into Jaune’s rear and Mercury filling Jaune’s mouth, Jaune brought a hand to his own turgid, throbbing cock, stroking it gently at first, but gentleness didn’t last long as he began to feel a need to come. All three of them were being less gentle than usual, with each of them feeling like they desperately needed to come, their aching, growing cocks urging them on with impossible to ignore arousal. Sun was rapidly humping Jaune’s ass, holding Jaune so tightly that his barrel chest and muscular gut were right up against Jaune’s broad, sculpted back. Mercury was thrusting his cock as deeply into Jaune’s moth as he could, deep enough for Jaune to almost start gagging on it. Jaune was furiously jacking himself off, as if it was a race. Then, one by one, the three of them came. First came Sun, filling Jaune’s ass with his thick, hot cum, making it even slicker back there as he kept fucking Jaune’s ass. Then came Mercury, dumping his hot load directly into Jaune’s throat, and Jaune drank down every last drop as Mercury watched, peering over his big, beefy pecs. Finally came Jaune, his throbbing cock pumping out a heavy load of cum, enough for Jaune to feel some actual relief from it. As the three boys wound down from their orgasms, they slowly untangled themselves, still cuddling up next to each other, feeling spent as they leant on each other.

“Is it just me, or did that take a lot out of you guys too?” Jaune asked as he nuzzled comfortably into Mercury’s side.

“Yeah, no kidding. I felt like I just fucked a marathon,” Sun agreed, practically laying on Jaune’s bulky body, his eyelids growing heavier by the second.

“Psh, you guys gotta work on your stamina,” Mercury bragged, a smirk clear on his face as he looked down at his fiancés, their wide, beefy chests rising and falling as they fell into a slumber. “But still, I guess you guys might be right,” Mercury admitted as he stretched and yawned, leaning into the couch as his fiancés rested on him.

And so, as the three fiancés fell asleep, they all felt that this afternoon would be one to remember for a long time to come.


End file.
